Avenger (Space Ishtar)
|-|Ishtar= |-|Astarte= |-|Ishtar Astarte= |-|Astarte Origin= Summary Avenger is an Avenger-Class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, first appearing as ally servant in Saber Wars II event. Avenger's true name is Ishtar, the Primordial Goddess who were demonized as Astaroth after Europe changed her name from her original name, Astarte and became furious, seeking revenge to mankind. In servant universe, she is the embodiment of "the cosmic domain where lifeform can be lived", being a sentient space-time worshipped by the ancient race of Venus. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. 3-C with Edin Shugra Quasar | 6-C. 3-C with Edin Shugra Quasar. At least 3-C, likely 3-B with Suicide Attack | At least 3-C, likely 3-B. Will eventually become Low 2-C | At least 3-C, likely 3-B. Will eventually become Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: Avenger, Ishtar, Astarte, Primordial Goddess Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Billions of years old Classification: Avenger-class Servant, Primordial Goddess, Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: |-|Ishtar= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Decent Hand-to-hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis and Homing Attack (Capable of telekinetically moving her bullets and swords which can be used to home on enemies), Energy Projection and Electricity Manipulation with some guns, Servant Physiology, Resurrection (Any Servants that originate from the Servant Universe don't permanently die, and instead they respawn in different parts of the universe after an extended period of time), Extrasensory Perception and Higher-Dimensional Manipulation with her spaceship (Regular spaceships in the Servant Universe can detect various things and manipulate 4-D space to an extent), Stealth Mastery (Was able to sneak into Billy during her raid in Vegas Beyond), Limited Reactive Power Level (She will get stronger as much and as fast as her counterpart Astarte), 4th Wall Awareness (Ishtar is aware of the F/GO's game mechanics, including Quick, Arts and Buster cards), Fusionism (Can fuse with Astarte to become Ishtar Astarte), Statistics Amplification (Can increase allies' strength with her charm), Empathic Manipulation and Curse Manipulation (Capable of charming other people with her smile and flying kiss, which is also considered a curse), Power Nullification (Capable of nullifying other people's charm with her charm), Blessed, Damage Boost and Self-Power Modification (Capable of boosting damage and change properties of her Noble Phantasm with Venus' blessings with Venus Driver), Matter Manipulation (Capable of turning her mana galaxy into an energy. Her Noble Phantasm eradicates the target on a subatomic levels, destroying even stray neutrinos), Summoning (Capable of summoning her temple), Light Manipulation and Black Hole Creation (It is implied that her temple body is a Quasar, a super massive black hole that emits extreme light, to the point that it is the brightest celestial body in the universe), Flight with her Spaceship, Rage Power (Servants with Avenger generate mana upon receiving damage, which can in turn be used to amplify their own power further) and Empowerment (Avenger increases power the more there are grudges), Resistance to Extreme Cold (Capable of resisting the cold of Anastasia's blue gas giant, which is so cold that even sound and fragrance is frozen) and Gravity Manipulation (Capable of somehow surviving near the core of the gas giant, close to the point that it almost can turn spaceships to dust), Limited Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Avengers can never forget their grudges, no matter what will happen, or how long the grudge is), Matter Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Power Nullification, Illusion Creation (Should be able to resist Authority due to having Authority of her own) |-|Astarte= All previous abilities in addition to Teleportation, Dimensional Travel and Space-Time Manipulation (With the help of Dark Maanna, she can create spatiotemporal bend to travel interstellar distances or even to another dimension), Creation Information Manipulation, and Soul Manipulation (Capable of creating Saber Badges at will which turns any owner into a Saber class, rewriting their saint graph, almost driving Lancers to extinction), Psychometry (Capable of scanning her surroundings with her sight alone), Resistance to Law Manipulation (Was able to temporarily resist the laws of the galaxy and fool it for a while) |-|Ishtar Astarte= All previous abilities but exponentially stronger, plus Reality Warping (Warped the entire galaxy with her will before. She also can use Authority), Law Manipulation (Her existence alone disrupts the laws of the galaxy, creating anomalous effects), Mind Manipulation (Controlled Jane's mind to not get close to her), Non-Corporeal (Her true form is nothing more than her domain being the space-time itself), Shapeshifting (Capable of freely changing her form depending on the opponent's perception), Deconstruction (Capable of deconstructing matter at atomic level), Resurrection Negation (Those who died in her domain will never be resurrected, killing Servant Universe Servants permanently), Transmutation (Can turn all humans in the universe to servants with thought alone), Large Size (Type 7, will eventually become Type 8), Abstract Existence (Type 1. She is formed from the concept of "the cosmic domain where life can be lived", though concepts in the Nasuverse cannot be standardized into the usual types, the Babylonian gods are concepts by nature), Heat Manipulation (Capable of creating heat so strong that it can be felt from another galaxy), Conceptual Manipulation (Can freely control and create her own galaxy which is conceptual in nature), Time Travel and BFR (Can send other people to different dimensions and time and likely can do it to herself), Enhanced Creation (Capable of effortlessly creating Holy Grail), Corruption (Type 3; Can curse her opponent's soul to be corrupted) and Gravity Manipulation (Compressed countless stars together to create her temple) |-|Astarte Origin= All previous abilities in addition to Enhanced Soul Manipulation (Capable of easily creating souls) and Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Her heart, which is her soul, is already pulled out from her) Attack Potency: Island level (Has a strength of B-rank, making her comparable to Saber during Fate Route. Managed to take on the likes of Billy the Kid and Anastasia). Galaxy level with Edin Shugra Quasar (Edin Shugra Quasar literally turns her galaxy into energy and firing them, dwarfing countless stars with a single beam alone) | Island level (Capable of damaging Ishtar who can tank Billy's Thunderer and shown to be far above her). Galaxy level with Edin Shugra Quasar. At least Galaxy level, likely Multi-Galaxy level with Suicide Attack (By focusing her power to the point that it kills her, she parried Astarte Origin's bloodlusted beams back to her) | At least Galaxy level, likely Multi-Galaxy level (Ishtar Astarte is a sentient galaxy and able to hurt other sentient galaxy like Astarte Origin. Her attacks are big enough to be at the size of half of the universe). Will eventually become Universe level+ (Just like Astarte Origin, she will eventually turn the entire universe into her domain, becoming universe itself in the process, including space-time) | At least Galaxy level, likely Multi-Galaxy level (Astarte Origin is a sentient galaxy and able to hurt other sentient galaxy like Ishtar Astarte. Can literally cut the universe in half). Will eventually become Universe level+ (She will eventually turn the entire universe into her domain, becoming universe itself in the process, including space-time) | Universe level+ (50 billion years ago, her red outer space was the entire universe, thus she was the universe itself) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has agility of B and kept up with Billy). Massively FTL+ Attack Speed with Edin Shugra Quasar (Capable of firing beams at interstellar range) | Massively Hypersonic (Easily superior to Good Ishtar). Massively FTL+ Attack Speed with Edin Shugra Quasar and with Suicide Attack (Can match Astarte Origin's beams with a suicide attack) | Massively FTL+ due to sheer size. Omnipresent within her domain (She is quite literally the space-time of her domain) | Massively FTL+ due to sheer size. Omnipresent within her domain | Omnipresent (Was literally the universe itself) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Comparable to Saber, who can lift and throw a trailer truck) | At least Class 25 (Much stronger than Good Ishtar) | Galactic. Will eventually become Immeasurable | Galactic. Will eventually become Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Island Class | Island Class. At least Galactic, likely Multi-Galactic with Suicide Attack | At least Galactic, likely Multi-Galactic. Will eventually become Universal+ | At least Galactic, likely Multi-Galactic. Will eventually become Universal+ | Universal+ Durability: Island level (Tanked Billy's Thunderer, a C++ rank Noble Phantasm) | Island level | At least Galaxy level, likely Multi-Galaxy level. Will eventually become Universe level+ | At least Galaxy level, likely Multi-Galaxy level. Will eventually become Universe level+ | Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana. Astarte, even with having fatal injuries and mentally exhausted, was able to create such an energy with her strike that she reflected Astarte Origin's beams). Limitless with Self-Replenishment (Avengers do not run out of mana so long as they have grudges to hold) Range: Extended melee range with her katana and wakizashi, several hundred meters with her pistol and energy blasts, Galactic with Edin Shugra Quasar | Same as before | Galactic physically, Multi-Galactic with energy attacks (Can encompass half the universe). Will eventually become Universal+ | Same as before | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Her katana, wakizashi, pistol, Ananna and Dark Ananna Intelligence: Ishtar is an exceptionally strong swordswoman and fighter, one of the strongest in the servant universe, surpassing even other Gods from various pantheons, and become the best when she transforms to either Ishtar Astarte or Astarte Origin. She is a great leader as well, leading a universally large organization at a (technically) young age of 14 and knows various combat skills even before she became a teenager. As a Goddess, she observed various ways lifeform can live for 50 billion years. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in spirit form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Authority: As a Primordial Goddess, Ishtar possess Divine Authorities, special powers distinct from Code Casts, Noble Phantasms, and Skills in that while they achieve results based on some logical process or principle, an Authority realizes a result simply because the user has the right to do so. Authorities are powers on the level of world construction, and can be powers such as event shifting, time manipulation, causality manipulation, kingdom-building and other powers on that level. The Gods originally used their Authorities during the Age of Gods to shape the world, build kingdoms and advance civilization. But as time went, humanity advanced to the point that Authorities became unnecessary. When summoned as a Servant, Ishtar likely cannot utilize her Authorities without harming and straining herself. The derivative version of Ishtar from our world possesses a total of seven Divine Authorities, and she also can take the Authorities of other Gods and Goddesses, and the primordial version of Ishtar should at least possess these as well. Noble Phantasm Edin Shugra Quasar: Royal Crown Shining in the Primeval Universe: Space Ishtar's own Noble Phantasm. She begins by summoning the ancient Bel Maanna temple, the "testimony of the goddess" from the primordial universe, before unleashing the higher-dimensional soul that composes it and generating an entire galaxy to turn into energy, firing it as a volatile projectile with enough power to obliterate entire cosmic domains. The temple, a Baal temple built by Anat, has a horrifying shape and offensive form, or so it is said. In the Sumer-Akkad language, "Edin" refers to the sky, and is said to be the source of the Old Testament's Eden. Shugra was the crown found in said Edin, given to Ishtar when she entered the domain. Quasar refers to the modern word for interstellar objects, a cosmic domain away from the Earth, emitting an extremely strong light and being called "the brightest celestial body". Class Skills Avenger: The signature class skill of Avengers, representing the existence of one who gathers the grudges and hatred of others and takes it onto themselves. By chance, Ishtar's name of Astarte was corrupted by later Europe into the demon Astaroth, turning her from a goddess who was worshipped into a monster who was demonized. Filled with anger, pain and self-pity, her rank in this skill is an astounding EX. Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. As an individual born as a goddess, raised as a human, and developed as a Servant, Ishtar's existence in the world takes virtually no mana, even when she's not contracted to a Master. Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Ishtar's mediocre C-rank protects her from spells with two verses or less, but will be unable to protect her from High-Thaumaturgy or Greater Rituals. Oblivion Correction: An Avenger never forgets, attacking from beyond oblivion with greater strength than other Servants, increasing the power of their blows whenever they strike an opponent's weak points. No matter how much time passes or how many things she's exposed to, Ishtar's own hatred will never lessen. Self-Replenishment (Mana): One of the class skills of the Avenger, allowing them to continuously replenish their mana until their task is completed. Personal Skills Devil's Sugar: Even with her status as a demon paining her, Ishtar still makes full use of its "charm and excitement" with this skill. By smiling and blowing a kiss, she can increase her allies' morale and allow them to ignore any of their body's limitations to release power beyond their normal limits. Her own charm/curse is also capable of nullifying an enemy's charm when used on her allies. In a combination of the goddess of victory and the one who will destroy humanity, it could be called a devil's charisma. Goddess' Divine Core: A skill that denotes Ishtar as a perfected goddess from birth, it preserves the absoluteness of her mind and body, repelling all mental interference while preventing her body from aging or changing no matter how many calories she consumes. It's a composite skill that also includes divinity allowing her to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of her Divinity, allowing her to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Many goddesses can be derived from Ishtar - such as Astarte and Anat. As the one who inherits the prototype of those goddesses, the divine core of "the goddess of fertility and war", this skill's rank is at A++, nearly its highest peak. Multiple Starling: The only one great crown. By combining the many crowns of the "heaven's great queen goddesses" - the goddesses that derive from Ishtar - she can recreate its original form. Venus Driver: A skill denoting Ishtar's nature as the one who moves the planet Venus and controls the idea of beauty. Through blessings from Venus, her Noble Phantasm can become even stronger and change its properties in various ways. It is a fitting skill for a "primordial goddess" that many goddesses are derived from. This is likely related to the Archer version of Ishtar's authority over Venus. Key: Good (Ishtar) | Evil (Astarte) | Ishtar Astarte | Astarte Origin (Incomplete) | Prime Ishtar Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Servants Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Possession Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Stealth Masters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Fusionism Users Category:Fusions Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Light Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Law Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Time Travelers Category:BFR Users Category:Creation Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Immortals Category:Gravity Users Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Spirits Category:Gods Category:Aliens Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Rage Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Acrobats Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users